


embarrassing

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "after i make you captain, i'm never gonna shut up about you," bokuto says, staring at his bedroom ceiling. "you know that, right? people are gonna get sick of hearing your name but they'll have to suck it up."--yes i wrote bkak cuddling Again. get off my dick
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> me and alyu got to rp bkak again today and it proved 2 me that god is real maybe

"after i make you captain, i'm never gonna shut up about you," bokuto says, staring at his bedroom ceiling. "you know that, right? people are gonna get sick of hearing your name but they'll have to suck it up."

akaashi sighs, turning to look at him from where he lay by his side, letting sarcasm take over his voice. "yes, because i _want_ you to brag about me to your peers constantly, and drag them to all of our games, and tell them about--" he freezes, then clears his throat. "nevermind."

"no, no, by all means, continue! you were giving me a great list of things to do!"

he gives bokuto a _look_ and mumbles, "tell them about how much you love me."

bokuto snaps his fingers. "exactly! i'm just gonna keep talking, i don't care if they think it's annoying. they're gonna know you before they even meet you!"

"...that's so embarrassing." akaashi tries to fight a blush, but it's probably a losing battle. at least it's pretty dark in bokuto's room.

"it's my _job_ to be embarrassing, 'kaashi! i have to do my job!"

akaashi hides his face against bokuto's neck. " _stop_ ," he whines, "you're doing too good of a job, you can stop now."

"okay, okay! fine. maybe i won't talk about you _that_ much, for your sake." he strokes akaashi's hair softly. "but it'll still be a lot." akaashi groans against his neck, and he laughs quietly. "don't die on me, baby!"

"koooouuu." he sighs. "i'll only stop dying if you keep playing with my hair."

"well, shit, i gotta keep you alive! if this is what it takes, i'll do it for sure. you're so cute..."

**Author's Note:**

> n e way bkak canon


End file.
